Field
The present application relates to a communication device, a control method, and a control program.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a screen for composing an electronic mail message is provided with a destination address entry field, a subject entry field, and a message body entry field in a separate manner. Maximum numbers of enterable characters are set for the respective entry fields. The maximum numbers of characters for the destination address entry field and the subject entry field are often set to small values.